This application seeks support for an Innovations Incentive Initiative within the current structure of the established training program in health services research at the University of Pennsylvania (PENN) to stimulate and support innovative models for training of health services researchers. This new program will provide the motivation, structure and resources to accelerate and diversify the introduction of innovative approaches of health services research training within this program. It will build upon established interdisciplinary partnerships within the health services research community at PENN and allow the program increased opportunities to reach out more extensively to academic, community and privata sector organizations. The proposed Innovations Incentive Program will establish an on-going, annual process for the solicitation, selection, support and evaluation of innovations in health services research training. Among our goals will be the better integration of the health care systems and clinical epidemiology components of the available curriculum, and the extension of this program to recruit more minorities into the field. The specific aims to be addressed by this initiative are: 1) To assess new developments and evolving needs of payers, providers and policy makers in the health sciences and health care delivery system which must be adequately addressed in the training of health services researchers. A Steering Committee will be established, representing participants from the PENN training program, pharmaceutical industry, managed care organizations, and other academic institutions involved in health services research, to determine program priorities and evaluate progress and outcomes. 2) To stimulate increased faculty, student, and industry participation in the process of improving the focus and relevance of the health care services research training program. An annual award cycle will be established to promote and solicit proposals for health services research training innovations from the participants and affiliates of the PENN health services research training program. 3) To select and support the implementation and evaluation of an average of two program innovations per year. The Steering Committee will be responsible for reviewing proposals and selecting two innovations which meet the standards of excellence established for the program. 4) To disseminate information about successful innovation experiences within the health care delivery systems community. The responsible investigator for a sponsored innovation will be required to provide a written final report and to suggest the appropriate mechanisms for diffusion of information regarding the innovation (publications, presentation at pertinent professional meetings, dissemination of curriculum materials). The Innovations Incentive Initiative staff will maintain an on-going communications effort through available electronic and published media. The long-term goal of this new component of the health services research training program is to keep the program responsive to the evolving needs of health services research and to assure that the graduates of this program are fully prepared to bring the current methods and models in delivery systems research to their particular area of application.